Kingdom Hearts: Tides of Change
by patbacknitro
Summary: When the Keyblade war of legend is at hand, events of epic proportions will effect the lives of several keyblade wielders as they have 1 week to find a way to stop the unavoidable war for light and the ever growing darkness. I wish I could say more but the heart lies in the story, also I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Disney.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story, about a world of adventure. A sea, full of excitement. And a man, with a dream. And a passion that seeks to drive him to the top!

"My names Sora and I am going to become a keyblade master!"...or so you'd think. No, our story takes place before Sora's rise to becoming a keyblade wielder, before Organization Xlll, before even the dreaded Xehanort.

This story takes place in a time where the light was dim, paranoia was in every keyblade wielders mind. As a dark prophecy that would soon cause the end of worlds was said to be arising soon. In a time that needed true heroes, but was to late to stop the dark tides of change. This is the story, of the ancient keyblade war, and the warriors who would forever be forgotten in the battle.

Our story starts in a dark tower, outside the realm of existence. Just a single tower standing tall in nothingness. At the top floor of the tower was a throne room, a place where no light existed, only darkness. The door to the throne room slammed open, a wounded man entered. "You...You lied to me. You've tricked us all." The man on the throne looked unamused. but sat up straight to hear the man out. "I know...the truth. You don't intend...to fix the light...do you?" The man on the throne suddenly gave a smirk, not expecting such a surprise so soon. Although he had expected someone to find out his plans eventually, he never expected it of his former friend.

The man stood up, "Hehehe, I'm shocked. My own friend, turning on me as if I am some monster." The wounded man leaned on the keblade he held for support. "You'r...no friend. You...are a monster. The darkness...you've changed." The wounded soldier held out his keyblade, but barely able to hold it. "Ha, no you have changed. You've grown weak. Me and you use to go toe to toe, but now you as well as your whole team of pathetic weaklings get nearly crushed by a simple Darksider. But, I will give you credit for being the last one to survive."

The wounded man fell back, supporting himself against the closed door behind him. "You...you know what you did. The darkness in you...its corrupted you. You...can't...control it." The man just laughed, "Hahaha, your in no position to talk about ones weakness. While I stand here in perfect health, as strong as ever. You stand their, wounded and near death. Darkness is the ultimate source of power and life, can't you see." The wounded man got back on his feet and drew his keblade once more.

The other man had enough and enveloped himself in darkness, drawing forth a keyblade of immense power. A keyblade enclosed in darkness, unlike any other to have been created. "You see, this is the true power of darkness. Your pathetic toy pails in comparison to mines strength. Let me tell you something less you forget."

"Light can exist and the shadows will always be their, but darkness can exist without light ever existing. Every heart is born with darkness, and every heart ends with darkness. No matter what happens darkness will always exist, but the lights the only thing that can vanish. It weak and pathetic like all of its followers. But if theirs 1 thing that I've learned its that the brighter the light, the darker the shadows."

The wounded man got closer, "And that's why...that's why you're gathering the light. To grow the darkness...to an unbelievable amount. Well...I won't let you. he prochapcy...can't...come true..."

He went for the attack, but the darkness held him in place. Unable to move the wounded man could only stare into the dark abyss of his former friends eyes. What were once mirrors into a world of hope and a brighter future, were empty and soulless. "The dark man raised his keyblade, "I'm sorry dear friend, but their is no place for you in my new world. It was better for you to go out this way." The wounded man said his final words before the dark keyblade ended his life, and sent his heart into the void of darkness.

Those last words echoed through the halls of the dark building, "My life may end here...but it shall be carried on...by...my student..." 1 week remaining...


	2. Chapter 2

The dawning sun rose on Daybreak town, a place where keyblade wielders were gathered for 1 greater purpose. To gather light so the prophecy of fading light would not come into reality. A prophecy was handed down to the 5 foretellers of old, and it was said that in the end the light would fade and darkness would cover all. To prevent this from happening the 5 foretellers created unions, 1 each, and these unions main goal was to defeat heartless and gather light so the light could never disappear.

And for years this seemed to be the way of life, it was normal to the residents of Daybreak town. But not all was well, as the prophecy was still on its way. The collected light only fastened the speed to the day it would come true. As the keyblade wielders continued to collect the light, the plans of a much darker motivation would soon unfold...1 week...

As the dawning sun rose on Daybreak town you could feel the morning energy emanating throughout the city. As the keyblade wielders greeted their fellow union members, then took off to take care of some local heartless. But their was 1 person who wasn't in such a rush to get up for his daily collection. Edward, who has only been a keyblade wielder for a year.

As Ed layed in his bed, he was watched by his partner Chirithy, One of many dreameaters created purely to guide young keyblade wielders in their quest for gathering the light. Chirithy could see into Ed's dreams, and for weeks what he has found was curiosity. it all started a month ago, where Chirithy looked into his dreams only to see darkness and the words, one month, echoing repeatedly. and every day since then the same thing has happened. 29 days...28 days...27 days...and so forth.

That timer has now lead to just 1 week left, but what did it mean. What could it mean for Ed. What would happen in 1 week that was so important. Would he finally reach to the height of top 5 in his union, would his Keyblade finally upgrade to its max power...or... Chirithy hated the idea but what if the complete darkness and the count down be a warning for something bad to happen. such as Ed's life casted into complete darkness.

Whatever it was Chirithy knew he had to protect Ed. Ed was so confidant in his ability as a keyblade wielder, what if that would be his undoing. As Chirithy's thoughts grew worse the darkness faded away, as Edward woke from his sleep. Unable to remember his dream Ed just got out of bed as if it was a normal morning. Ed took a look outside and felt a fresh new day, while Chirithy only felt this to be one of his last days.

"Well Chirithy, you ready to do this." Said Edward as he summoned his keyblade, a simple Starlight every new keyblade wielder is equipped with. As Ed looked out once more he noticed everyone rushing away, and as Ed watched..."Oh Crap, I forgot!" As Ed quickly ran out the door...1 week.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed ran through the streets of Daybreak town, in such that he just ignored the shadows he passed on his way. The reason for his rush is because of the Union Parade, which happens once every week. It celebrates the Unions job of gathering the light. The 5 Unions would get ranked out of most light gathered all together. And with that the top 5 gathers would walk in the parade and bask in the glory as a top fighter in their Union.

Ed knew he's never be on top of the Union, but he always dreamed of being more then just one of the averages. He wanted to be more then just a Union member, but perhaps a higher ranking member. One who could actually meet their Union leader, Ira. A true Keyblade master, a hero amongst them all.

As Ed was dashing by, he found himself at the fountain square. It was a hotspot for the Keyblade wielders, as heartless gathered more then any other area. To Eds surprise their were still people their, members of the Anguis Union. As Ed was a member of the Unicornis, he would not be welcomed their. As the Unions use to work together to gather the light, but now its more of a compition then anything.

Ed didn't bother staying and he just ran right past them, but something caught his eye. A female keyblade wielder, surrounded by shadows. Ed stopped and watched, as her partners did nothing to help her. Ed couldn't just sit and watcher get attacked while her teammates sat and watched. Right as the Heartless went to attack her, Ed dashed in and struck one down. It vanished...as well as all the others. Ed looked around, all of them were gone. The girl still stood in her spot, but before he could think.

"Hey you, what do you think your doing? Taking the light for yourself, no way. Get outta here before you share that heartless's fate. Ed withdrew his keyblade and looked back at the girl. She had a blank look on her face, not scared, shocked, relieved. Just a blank look as if none of that happened. Ed took off again, looking back at her once more. He thought to himself that the least she could of done is thanked him, or at least show some sign of appreciation.

Edward arrived in the crowd of his fellow Union members. cheers and shouts went wild across the road, and Ed joined in the excitement. Balloons and confetti rained from the sky, it was truly a wonderful time. It may happen once every week, but waiting for such a time feels like a whole year. And after some time waiting it was time to announce the Union Ranks. The bells on the bell tower rang, and in the sky Unions would be displayed by fireworks. The first shot would be fifth place, then fourth, ect.

The first shot went off, and it was...leopardos. Then the second shot followed...Anguis. "Ha!" Thought Ed. Then the third shot was...Vulpes. This got Ed excited, his Union was either first second. Then shot number four, it could only be..."UNICORNIS!?" "That was some cheap crap, which only means the first place belonged to Ursus." As their firework went off in a blaze of glory Ed thought of just leaving their, as its been quite a while since the Unicornis has been first, but to have been defeated by Ursus was a complete disgrace.

As they called of the top 5 keyblade wielders for Unicornis, Ed saw dark clouds gather off in the distance. It seemed like they were positioned over at the Fountain plaza. That could only mean 1 thing..."RAID BOSS!" Thought Ed with utter excitement. Ed snuck out of the crowd and took a run for it. Starting this week Ed was gonna fight at his best. Not only was he gonna carry his Union to victory, but he would be ranked one of the best. "Today my luck changes!" As he took out every shadow on his way to the plaza.

But when he got their, things completely turned down. Ed arrived to complete horror, as the Keyblade wielders he met before were getting slaughtered one by one. The heartless causing this was a Darkside...but it wasn't normal. This one was different from the others Ed has faced. Darksides were normal raid bosses, and were fairly easy to dispose of, but this one was very different. It was faster, stronger, and its attacks were more random. This wasn't one that could be defeated so easily, if at all.

Ed slowly backed up before he noticed 2 members still alive. The boy that snapped at Ed, as well as the girl Ed had saved, who was passed out on the ground. The boy held his keyblade and charged at it, but the Darksider scooped him up. Holding him in his right hand. Ed took the distraction to run out, killing a few shadows along the way. The Darkside summoned a pool of darkness on the ground, and as the cry's for help grew louder, Ed could do nothing as the Darkside smashed him deep down into the pool of darkness. Ed made it to the girl, but as the Darksider pulled out its empty hand, it was obvious it was to late for the boy.

The Darkside noticed Ed, as if by instinct. Ed knew he couldn't run from this thing, he had no choice but to face it. The Darkside found Eds stance as a challenge, and drew back its fist. Ed knew if he dodged then the girl would get destroyed by the punch. He had no choice but to defend her. As the first grew stronger, emanating darkness from its being, Ed summoned his keyblade. Staring down the Darkside with no fear, Ed held his keyblade in attack position. And as the fist slammed down...1 week


	4. Chapter 4

Ed looked directly into the Darkside's eyes, not backing down he prepared his keyblade. His life was already worthless, who would miss him anyways. He's never truly had an impact in anyone's life, but perhaps this one act would. In this one moment, Ed felt like he truly mattered, that his life was worth something. His life decided the fate of the girl wounded behind him. Ed would not give up, instead his fear turned into excitement. It was all or nothing. This one moment decided his life, living as one of the best, or dying a hero. Their was no downside to this Darkside.

As the Darkside slammed its fist down Ed swung his keyblade at full force...Nothing happened. Ed felt as if he had just struck air, as he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw something truly amazing. The Darksides hand was completely gone off, it had disappeared. Did Ed do this, did he always have this power?

Just when Ed was getting excited a ray of light hit his eyes. As he looked up into the sky he saw an angel, right in the light. The Angle fell down to the ground, but it was no Angel. As it was fully covered in armor, and held a massive Keyblade. The Keyblade was known as the Olympia, and it seemed to have been at max upgrade. The soldier turned towards Ed, and held his Keyblade to his heart.

"Ha Ha HAHA HA, I am the valiant Arthur, Keyblade Master. I fight for justice and for the everlasting light. I hope I haven't arrived to fashionably late!" Ed just fell to his knees. From both his heart finally pumping again after he just realized how close he was to death, and also he couldn't take Arthur seriously. His voice was as stereotypical as all heroic types come. But thank god he did, still was he really strong enough to destroy a Darkside's arm in 1 blow.

Arthur used a potion on the girl, then quickly turned around to notice the Darkside using the darkness it emanated to regrow its hand. He swung down his Keyblade, "HA, time to finish the job...FOR JUSTICE!" He charged in, shaking the ground as he launched himself forward on one foot, faking the beast out by jumping over it instead of directly assaulting it. He was truly amazing, even if he did sound a bit silly.

The girl got back up and looked around, "Where is everyone?" Ed didn't know how to answer her, how could he break the news her whole team got slaughtered in seconds. She still had that blank look on her face as if nothing happened, "So they all died then?" Ed could only shake his head at her response. After a moment of silence she summoned her keyblade, which was a maxed out Lady Luck. Before Ed could speak she disappeared, Ed just fell back down at this. He turned back and saw she was charging the heartless, circling around it at lightning speeds. Ed could hardly keep his eye on her. She slaughter all the Shadows surround the Darkside in a matter of seconds.

Ed stood up with amazement, watching Arthurs unlimited power and the girls extreme speed. This made Ed feel even less of a hero then he already was, he couldn't compare to these two, he figured he should leave while he had the chance, but before he turned around Arthur got smacked out of the air, he landed on his feet and launched himself backwards. The Darkside then began summoning pools of darkness on the ground, Arthur managed to dodge them all, then he went for an assault, launching himself at the Darkside, but as he went forward a few shadows jumped at him and slowed him down, and while he was distracted the Darkside grabbed him with both hands.

The Girl saw this and took her chance to attack, but was caught off guard and was hit by a shadow and she landed in a pool of darkness, unable to move. Ed watched in horror as the last 2 people left were about to die just like the others. Ed debated on staying, or running. But honestly, what could he do these two couldn't?


	5. Update Notice

It has been a while since I updated my stories. A lot of things have changed and I just wasn't feeling like continuing them. But now I am back, however, I won't be the same. I am making a new identity for myself which will reflect a much more experienced writer. I will continue on with my stories and plenty others. Of course the currant stories will be re-written with much more effort, and with some changes reflecting new ideas of lore changes that have happened since my last upload. My new Username is EdEdwardson. And be sure to follow me to stay updated on my Fanfictions, both old and new.


End file.
